Clinical testing and characterization of plasma-derived hepatitis B vaccine prepared by the NIAID will soon be completed. The vaccine is highly immunogenic, safe and well tolerated when tested in healthy persons ranging from infants to adults. Preliminary results from an efficacy trial in Asia suggest that the vaccine effectively prevents transmission of hepatitis B virus infection from mothers to infants.